Sometimes
by heart made up on you R5
Summary: <html><head></head>Ally Dawson shuts out almost everyone but, when the new annoying boy Austin moon , won't leave her alone will she open up to him or shut him out like everyone else. Will he show her it is not a bad thing to let him in? will he show her it is not a bad thing to love someone? .Based on a song. Please read:) rated T because I am paranoid</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

**Disclaimer for the whole story I don't own anything beside the ****storyline **

**no songs ,no character except those i create**

**this story is based on a song sometimes by a rocket to the moon who i don't own **

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping, I just wanted to smash the stupid thing into little tiny pieces and just lay in the warm comfort of my covers in the quiet and serenity forever but I couldn't, so I get up out my bed sleepily, and switched my alarm off. Then, opened the door to my balcony and stood at the edge of the railing whilst I breathed in the fresh air and I watched the quiet and breathtaking scene in front of me. the sun slowly rose whilst an array of colours filled the sky over Miami, I stood there for a few minutes before heading back to my room. I had a quick shower and put on a pink and white dress before I curled the ends of my hair and put on a little bit of makeup. I had go to school today unfortunately, I hate school and today is my first day as a senior. _great ._I hate school. I prefer to be alone in my room surrounded by my music but, I can't. school wasn't that bad. I didn't get bullied, people left me alone like I prefer and were nice to me, either cause they were scared of me or just plain nice but, to be honest I didn't care as long as they left me alone I was fine. (I think I kind of made that clear last year when I moved here and told everyone I wanted to be alone-call me rude but I don't care).

"Sweetheart, do you want some breakfast?" my mom asked peeking through the door

"No, mom it is fine," I replied, mom has always been there for me since everything happened but, she knows she can't ever replace my dad, no one can. I just want to be alone and she knows that. "I'm going to school anyways." I said I before she nodded and headed down the stairs, I got my books and school bag and left the house,i walked to school even though it was fairly far away. i left early so it would be fine. i could have gone in my car but, i just need to get some fresh air ,I see a large moving van come down my street. I guess someone finally decided to buy that house opposite us. _great, _some more annoying neighbours which my mom will end up being best friends with and inviting them over all the time. _absolutely great__. _I hope they're not an annoying, perky family that are happy all the time. I continue walking down the road to school with the light breeze blowing my hair gently away from my face. I take out my phone from my bag, plug in some headphones and listen to some music, slowly drifting off into my deep thoughts. I must have been _very_ deep in thpught as i barely even notice Trish who was standing directly in front of me. Trish was the only one i actually felt comfortable talking to, well except for dez that is. Trish was tapping her foot and I stop in front of her putting my headphones in my bag.

"bit distracted are we? I have been walking behind you calling your name for the last five minutes till i caught up to you" trish says and we walk to school side by side

"sorry i was just thinking ,so what's up?" i ask as we approach the school.

"nothing but i heard there some new kid coming " _great _first _new neighbours and now new kid. Could things get any worse?__  
><em>

* * *

><p>we walked to school to find things pretty normal ,that was the one thing i loved about school; nothing was ever too different, well thats what i thought 'till lunch. apparently i had all my lessons with this <em>new kid<em> but hadn't met the _new kid_ yet cause they were with the principal the whole morning. i walked over to my normal lunch table in the right hand corner of the hall and pull out my phone and some headphones and listen to my music all alone. with the music taking over i didn't notice anything around me and just wrote in my songbook/diary , i think music always did that to me, made me drift of into some parallel universe where i didn't shut anyone out and just lived the way i wanted to , with_ no problems, no worries, no exams , _to be honest, i didn't have those stupid teenage guy problems or anything like that, just the pain of losing my dad and all those worries i faced for mom and how life had become extremely hard on her and normal teenage girls at my school major problems are that they broke a nail or their outfits doesn't match. what stupid people. However Trish isn't like that, thats probably why we're best friends, Trish still loves fashion though but, everyone loves fashion once in a while, Trish loves animal print, it's her style, and she hates _dez_ clothing, actually not just _dez clothing_ anything _dez_ is enough to make Trish angry, it makes me laugh the way they fight.

i hear someone cough but, ignore them and continue to write and listen to music, hoping they get the message to leave

_i guess not_

"hey...ally right?" someone asks. i look up at them to see a blond haired guy who i have never seen before. he was kinda cute, i have to give him that ,i look at others around who seem as shocked as i am-probably because almost everyone knows that I don't like people-as in people in general.

" yeah ... what do you want?" i say before looking back at my book.

"why are you sitting alone ?" he asked in a somewhat curious tone

"Because i like to sit alone and can you not talk to me" i reply in an annoyed tone so he would get the message and leave me alone.

I listen to the music before going back to my book and before i know it the blond haired guy is sitting in front of me. i turn my music off before saying

"ugh! have you got problems hearing or something? can you leave me alone like i told you to!" i shout catching others attention

" actually you said not to talk to you and i wasn't" he retorted back at me.

Ohmygod. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves, and I only spoke to him for like two seconds!

" fine whatever" i say before leaving him at the table and begin to the library. i heard people whispering about what just happened, i also heard someobe saying his name was Austin Moon. that cant be right.. who's name would be 'Moon'? Someone else said that he moved from Colorado but, to be honest i didn't care as long as he left me alone.

i run my finger over a few book before picking up `the fault in our stars'. i had read that book before but it still made me cry no matter how many times i read it. it hurt me more because of the fact _that_ ... you know what? never mind i don't want to think of _that_ not _now ,not at school._

* * *

><p><strong>kinda short i know but hey it's just the first chapter right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and remember to <strong>**review. **

** i do not own the fault in our stars**

** -heart made up on you R5 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys i won't update every week but i'll try sorry for not updating this chapter sooner **

**but ****you know with school or whatever it's hard to balance everything and this year is important if you get me but you know i'll try**

**i have also put the links for ally's outfits in my profile so yeah **

**disclaimer i don't own any songs or austin or ally or anything you recognize just in case you know the rest so here the story:)**

* * *

><p>ally's p.o.v<p>

it's finally saturday. i thought that austin guy would give up and leave me alone but, he just does not quit! at least I get two whole days away from _him ,school ,the world. _i swear if i didn't get those two day i probably would have punched him sooner or later, the girls are already swooning over him. okay he's cute, but come on, really? ,trish told me every girl is jealous of me, well most but, to be honest i'd rather him annoy them than me but ,hey thats my luck. the one girl that want s to be alone gets stuck with the annoying guy that every other girl wants (well most) ...ugh he is in every lesson with me , our lockers are next to each other and he always sits at my lunch table ,i swear its like the boy is stalking me! the next thing you know he'll be at my house.

i look up at my clock on my bedside table to see it was 6:00am ugh... there was no way i was going back to sleep now, sit up rubbing my eyes i pull out my songbook and a pencil and wrote about this week. since austin had been annoying me all day ,even in lesson he would pass me notes continuously, i would just ignore it but its kind of hard to do, he never even gave me the chance to write in my book , i only write in it when i am alone as i write a lot of personal stuff in there,but the one thing that was so confusing in my life was Austin, i mean why won't he leave me alone,like everyone else its just so confusing i just don't get him ,i know people have told him not to waste his time on me from the way they would glare at me if he talked to me , because of austin i have been getting a lot of attention lately, one of the things i hate the most. i just don't get it i mean i am pretty sure he would be popular in the blink of an eye but, why stay with the normal boring nobody? i just don't get it. trish keeps telling me that he likes me that's why, but...come on who is gonna fall for me anyway i am pretty sure Austin likes Crystal she is some popular girl. she has beach blond hair and blue eyes and she is such a slut , she has been flirting with him all week_( to be honest most girl have been ,again i said most)_, she would come over to austin by his locker and twirl her hair while talking to him ,but austin probably into that sort of person ,i mean he is probably a player himself but, who knows it's only been a week , i barely know him, not that i want to, i have been too busy trying to ignoring him. i pick up my phone and check twitter yes i have twitter,is that so hard to believe? actually don't answer that. i look at some people accounts, mainly people from school and all they are posting is about is austin. austin this austin that , mainly about austin and crystal , they already have a ship name austal, LOL what a crap ship name i mean it sound like some next up country! i look down to see some people comments until one catches my eye, **austal sounds dumb and will never happen but, auslly on. **i actually agree. auslly is so much better that austal wait who is auslly ,austin and... wait ally , wait ...no ...what ,then, i get a notification **Austin_Moon is now following you.** how did he know i had twittter?! only trish knows that... ugh trish she gave it to him didn't she ,trish wants me and austin to be together but, no matter how many times i tell her it ain't happening she does not listen.i look through austin profile then i see a picture of me , wait when did he take that , thats just really stalker-ish. i am getting scared, really i am not kidding.i look down at the post and it is Auslly this Auslly that, i then post a comment because this was really annoying me **hate to crush your dreams but, 'auslly' ain't happening, so stop wasting your time **then i get a reply from trish ,**whatever you say ally - Trish_DeLaRosa **wow trish up this early that is a surprise, it is only i glance to my clock 7:00 i reply to her comment and decide to have a warm comforting shower. i put on a dress with hot pink and black stripes with a denim jacket on top.i head down stairs and make myself some breakfast , i was surprised to see my mum up this early on a saturday.

"mum, what are you doing up so early? " i ask while grabbing a bowl and cereal .

"oh sweetie you're up ...um we have guests over later so i was just sorting a few thing out" thats so typical of my mom always inviting people over ugh... she thinks it will help me make 'friends'...for the record i have friends trish and dez.

"oh" i say bitterly as i pour the milk onto my cereal. there is a long akward silent as my mom washes up and i eat my cereal until my mom asks me

"honey can you pop to the shop and get me a few things there is a list on the table" i pass my bowl to my mom and pick up the list on the table.

"okay " to be honest i just wanted to get out of the house

* * *

><p><em>ring ring<em>

ugh... the guests are here it is 7.00pm ,oh man, no more 'ally time' , you know what i'll play a song before i have to be put through this living hell.

i play the piano

Come on don't say goodnight  
>With the stars in the sky<br>Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night  
>I see love in your eyes<br>And if you see it in mine  
>Let's wait 'til tomorrow<br>Don't say good, say good  
>Please don't say goodnight<p>

i slowly finish the song ,i love doing covers but, its better when the songs are your own but hey some songs are good

i hear clapping, making me to turn, cautiously, to my door, i have stage fright you see.

"A-austin?"

" in the flesh,... never knew you could sing like that you're amazing" he said which made me turn red

"are you stalking me? what are you doing at my house ? how long have you been standing there?What the hell?" i quickly say with large amount of panic in my voice

"okay, calm down , number one no i am not stalking you , your mum invited me and my family , number two i had no idea you live opposite me, number three i have been here for a while to hear your beautiful voice and number 4, well I don't know how to answer that one ,how come you don't perform in school, you're amazing" he says slowly and calmly

"stage fright" i say slowly.

"oh" he replies as if he was unsure what he should say.

just then a little girl with long blonde hair comes skipping in

"Austin?" she says tugging on his clothes then looks toward me " who are you "

"Annabelle ,this is Ally my friend ,Ally this is Annabelle my sister," he answer for me.

"ohhh ... so this is the girl who you sleep talk about in your sleep" annabelle said she looked about six or seven, i bit my lip to stop myself from laughing ,i look at austin whos eyes widened at his sister comment, and his cheeks a flushing crimson.

"annabelle!" he says look at her trying his best not to make eye contact with me

"what!? you know it's true " she says before skipping away leaving me and austin in a really awkward situation, as much as an awkward person i am i just had to break the silence

".sooooooo... you sleep talk?" i say look up at austin who is still by the door

"apparently" he says still not making eye contact

"...um..about me?" i say not liking the awkward silence .

"apparently..." he say before looking at me "but, don't get so happy"

"are you, austin moon, saying i would be happy that you sleep talk about me?" i question him

"apparently" he says ...again.

"i see you like using the word apparently"

"apparently" he replies and we both end up laughing

"austin , ally , dinners ready" my mother calls from down stairs

"soo.. dinners ready" he says

"apparently" i reply using his tone from early and we both laugh before heading down stairs

the rest of dinner was okay not as bad as i thought it would be ,but our mums found out that we both like music and have forced us to go to some music club

_great_

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think of the story so far please read and review<strong>

**oh and i will use characters from the show but, they may have a completely different personality**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i love this chapter!**

**normal disclaimer **

**oh i thought i would tell you this before i write this chapter**

**megan has nothing to do with the megan in austin and ally **

**firstly**** because she is austin and ally age and does not look like her and she is no reporter**

* * *

><p>ally's p.o.v.<p>

the weekend went fast too fast for my opinion. right now i am in my pre-call class and to be honest it was the most boring 45 minutes of my life, i do listen in class and get good grades and stuff but, the teachers like to repeat half the stuff 50 times which is incredibly annoying. talking of annoying i have to go to this music club because of my mom well, my mom and austin's parents. As if school wasn't enough, now i have to go to club with that-that..boy ..ugh.

"tommorow we will be starting a new assignment in pairs chosen by me," my pre-cal teacher Mrs Evans said, this was followed by several groans from the class. then the bell rang and everyone pushed and shoved to get out of school as this was our last lesson ,i got up to pick up my books and put them in my bag , before austin came upto me and said

"we have to go music club ally" he said

"Gee, thanks for reminding me Austin." I replied, if he hasn't reminded me, i could've told mom that I forgot, I can't do that now.

we just went to our music room which is filled with a cluster of different instruments, where this club takes place.

there were a total of 8 people, including me and austin. wow _what a lot of people_ but, maybe this is a good thing less people, less people will hear me sing, stage fright remember.

"oh hi ... austin and ally right, i have heard so much" a girl with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes said. she wore what some would call 'geeky' glasses, large thick black frames, a bit too big for her in my opinion, so big she'd have to push then back up every so often , she wore a white chiffon shirt which was studded at the ends of the collar , red shorts with a brown belt and brown boots, her hair was out and curled and laid on one shoulder. she is what would be known as a geek ,but to be honest without her glasses no one would know but, i'm pretty sure she is classed one for being clever.

"so i am Olivia, this is Amber-Rose," Olivia said directing us towards a another girl who had hair which look like flames, red with orange and a bit of blonde highlights. her hair lay naturally on the sides of her shoulders and she had dark, dark brown eyes, she wore a black baggy crop top and black skinny jeans and to finish it off she wore black chunky boots, she looked quite like a goth but wasn't one, ive seen her around and i think she will probably be my favourite. Actually, I could've sworn she had a different colour hair... She must've dyed it or something.

"this is vanessa and Megan" she said directing us towards two more girls , one who I am a sure is Vanessa, she wore the marino high cheerleader outfit and her long blond hair was tied in two ponytails on either side of her head she had blue eyes , the other who was called megan had long brown hair which was tied in a high ponytail and she had brown eyes like amber-rose but lighter, she wore some pale blue sport shorts and a white and blue sports vest.

"and finally this is Adam and Zac... it's their first time to music club too...so yeah, thats all of us." olivia continued , to introduce us to the two boys who were in the corner of the room ,zac had dark brown hair which was messy but in a good way , light brown eyes which looked green in the light, he had a almost a square jaw line and was fairly pale but not too pale so that he looked like a ghost, i noticed that when he laughed or smiled one dimple appeared in his left cheek. finally adam he had brown hair which was similar to Zac's her had deep green eyes, and was also fairly pale, to be honest they all were fairly pale.

"sooo... what do you do at this club?" austin asks,

"oh... we just all write music and just practice and create it here ,it is like a place for you too work on your skills and create music, but we also have themes which we make our songs about, so yeah you can just get started today's theme is love songs," Olivia told us. great love songs one area i hate firstly , because i have never been in love and don't plan to be anytime soon, secondly i have never even gone out with any one, i don't even think i have liked anyone in that way ,yeah i may think some boys are cute but, never have i liked them in that way or i don't think i have.

" hey ally why don't we write a song together cause you write songs and i perform song ,perfect team waiting to happen," austin said taking me out my thoughts

"um..okay" i reply and we sit at a piano too close for my liking but i don't think austin really noticed

* * *

><p>After about an hour of writing we came up with a song that isn't really a love song but, it still a song that could be a love song i guess oh who am i kidding it is not a love song but we thought we'd at least practice writing as a team<p>

_Wa-oh! Yeah!_  
><em>Stop, Hiding out in the shadows<em>  
><em>Scared to show the world you exist<em>  
><em>Don't lock yourself in the darkness<em>  
><em>The world is so much brighter than this<em>  
><em>Yeah, if you never take a shot<em>  
><em>You're never gonna win<em>  
><em>So turn it all around<em>  
><em>And break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to let them fall<em>  
><em>Break down the walls<em>  
><em>Whoa<em>  
><em>And you can dare to have it all<em>  
><em>Come on and give it everything you can<em>  
><em>Take a chance, make a stand<em>  
><em>and break, break, break down the walls<em>  
><em>B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah<em>  
><em>Change<em>  
><em>You can find it inside it<em>  
><em>You don't have the strength that it takes<em>  
><em>Oh with dreams<em>  
><em>You can twist every system<em>  
><em>You finally look it straight in the face<em>  
><em>'Cause if you're never gonna take a shot, you're never gonna win<em>  
><em>So find a way somehow<em>  
><em>And break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to let them fall<em>  
><em>Break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>And you can dare to have it all<em>  
><em>Come on and give it everything you can<em>  
><em>Take a chance, make a stand<em>  
><em>and break, break, break down the walls<em>  
><em>Don't wanna watch them tumble down<em>  
><em>Feel all the doubt<em>  
><em>Just come on out<em>  
><em>And let the light come pouring in<em>  
><em>In!<em>  
><em>Just break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to let them fall<em>  
><em>Break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>And you can dare to have it all<em>  
><em>Come on and give it everything you can<em>  
><em>Take a chance, make a stand,<em>  
><em>and break, break, break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>Break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>Break down the walls, whoa<em>  
><em>Come on and take a chance, make a stand<em>  
><em>and break, break, break down the walls!<em>

it actually came out to be a good song if i say so myself and austin is actually a really good singer but, i would never tell him that it will probably feed that ego of his.

* * *

><p><strong>so next chapter you will get to know the new characters a bit better and know some stuff about them <strong>

**as well as the usual stuff**

**-XxX heart made up on you r5 XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer don't own anything**

** but the story line and a few characters, Olivia, megan, Vanessa , Amber-rose and the boys, Zac and Adam**

**so here is chapter 4 **

* * *

><p>Austin's p.o.v<p>

after an hour of writing songs with ally she got a text from her mom saying she had to go home so she did, leaving me with the others.

"Oh My Gosh" Olivia said letting out an ear spitting scream with Vanessa and Megan.

"why are you screaming" I ask trying to get my hearing back ,

"oh, because Auslly is too cute"

"can I ask, what's 'auslly'?"

"Austin and Ally ship name, duh." She replied

Our ship name? They probably think that we are together or something.

"You do know that we aren't, like you know, a couple, or anything." I told them.

"OMG, we are not stupid you know! Of course we know that you aren't together! But you guys are just totally adorbs!" Vannessa says, finishing off with a high pitched squeal, while Olivia and Megan nod their heads, quite vigorously.

"...okaaay, I can't believe I am friends with a bunch of screaming fan girls" I reply awkwardly

Amber-rose's P.O.V

"I am not a fan girl" I reply as I walk away from the girls towards Zac and Adam in the comer,

"oh man , I like fan girls" Zac said to me while I stood next to him, he said it with a sly smirk-smile, one that always manages to make my hear skip a beat. I am pretty sure he was messing around with that comment, we do that a lot but, i kind of didnt want him to be joking and actually say what type of people he does like. and if you haven't realised yet, I like zac.

"oh really...then why don't you go ask one of them out" I reply, smirking, trying to hold back my laughter.

"um...no thanks ... actually i changed my mind, I don't think fan girls are my type" he replied horrified at the thought. I laugh at his reaction. I am not joking it was soooooo funny, it looked like he was about to puke.

"sooo... what is your 'type' then " I reply, trying to be as casual as possible.

"um.. probably some one who isn't afraid of scary movies, but that would be hard to find because most girls are scared of them" he says making me turn my head to face him.

"what? That is a _tiny_ bit stero typical... and not all girls are scared of horror films you know, like I'm not scared,I think they're just hilarious and i know they are fake"

"really huh maybe I should take you to one and see" he replies with a smirk. wait a second... is it me or did that sound like he was asking me out on a date? probably not.

"maybe you should... but, I'm pretty sure I won't get scared...you on the other hand I am not so sure "

"what? no! me, scared? I am not scared of anything" he said trying to sound tough

i raised and eyebrow at him. He raised one back. Hmmm...

"SPIDER!" I shout, pointing at something behind him, which causes him to jump and hide behind me, until he realised there wasn't one, I started laughing so hard. so did Adam. I almost forgot he was there,

we continued laughing, but I tried not to show how hard my heart was beating because of Zac's hands softly gripping hold of my shoulders.

"that was so not funny Amber-rose" he says making me laugh even more. it always kind of amazes me how he never ever forgets how much I hate it when people call me Amber-rose, everyone always calls me amber because they know i would get angry and no one wants me to get angry. After awhile we stopped laughing and i noticed Adam started to sneak behind Zac.

he put his hand on Zacs shoulders making him let out a very girly high pitched scream, Adam high fived me and we both started laughing all over again. I was laughing so hard I was on the verge of tears, literally. My eyes were quickly filling with water, this actually happens a lot, so it didnt really surprise me when tears rolled down my cheeks, it only made me laugh harder.

Zac rolled his eyes at us, as a joke of course, and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Jeez guys, it wasn't _that_ funny" he retorted. Every time he said 'jeez' it made me realise how much time we (as in me, Olivia, Zac and Adam) spend together. Zac was kind of new to the school, he doesn't even know what colour my hair really is. He immediately became like close friends with Adam and kind of close with me and Olivia. Now he's starting to use the same words as me. 'Jeez' is basically my signature word. I guess you really can get influenced by the people around you.

"Actually, yes it was. Very funny." Adam said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Olivia's P.O.V<p>

I was hanging with Vanessa and Megan , when I say hanging I mean fan-girling , you wouldn't imagine me hanging around with them but, to be honest they were this school isn't really stereotypical high school, there was groups and I was in the geek group you could call it , just cause I am clever, were large nerdy glasses and have my obsessions with Sherlock and Doctor who which are amazing if you didn't know, but so does Amber , we both are quite geeky she doesn't seem it but, trust me being her friend for almost 4 years now you really get to know the real her, like how she died her hair, is in LOVE with zac well in my opinion anyway but, she knows stuff about me too like how when things get awkward for me I say 'sooooo' or 'but, yeah' and how I like Adam, I mean he is just soooo cute . but yeah so anyway I look over at zac , Adam and Amber , to see amber and zac flirting. they do it all the time, I don't even think they notice anyone else like Adam in this instance , how could you not notice him, but, I don't do anything except continue my conversation with Vanessa and Megan which I have no idea what's about cause I was too busy staring at Adam I think he noticed as he smiled and tilted his head towards zac and Amber , and mouthed that they were flirting again I just started laughing , which caused Megan and Vanessa to notice that I was totally not listening to them.

"what's so funny?" Vanessa asks,

"oh nothing" I reply with a big smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think?<strong>

**you will get to know Zac , Adam , Vanessa and Megan in future chapters**

**review and tell me what you thought of Amber and Olivia**

**or just review and tell me what you thought about the chapter! REVIEW **

**heart made up on you xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys here is the next chapter I love this chapter for more than one reason so yeah**

**disclaimer don't own Austin and ally**

* * *

><p>Olivia's P.O.V<p>

today is Saturday we have become pretty close with Austin and ally over the past week and they are pretty cool, I sometimes still can't help myself but to fan girl at how cute they are, today we decide that we will all go to the mall and chill for a bit and then hang out at Adam's place , so yeah we are all going to go but, Megan and Vanessa said they would come later 'cause they still wanted to shop, we have been shopping for the last 2 hours and all of us are exhausted so were heading to Adam's , we didn't really buy anything only Vanessa and Megan did and they are still probably buying more,

"hey look who it is" Amber says. I look up to see Crystal, I hate her ugh.. unfortunately she lives near Adam. how do I know this? well we hang out at each others place a lot and crystal has a lot of parties that me and amber usually don't get invited to, Adam and Zac sometimes do but, they don't go they blow it off to hang with us, which is really nice of them, but don't get me wrong, it's not like want to go to her parties or anything.

before I know it we are passing crystal and she purposely knocks me with her shoulder. you see does that a lot because I am a 'nerd' but, this time a lot harder than usual causing me to fall and spill my coffee on my shirt_ great!_ and throw some books I had on the floor, it also caused my glasses to fall and she purposely stood on them with her heels. how nice of her, lucky I carry contacts just in case I need them

"oops didn't see you there 'nerd' my bad" she says and with the she struts away. After she leaves Amber and the rest start bursting out laughing , but I was used it me and my friend laugh at the dumbest stuff anyway, which is usually as I am very clumsy you see.

"are you okay?" Austin asks me while helping pick up some books,

"oh yeah fine thanks" I say taking my books back from a laughing slightly,

Zac 's P.O.V

amber-rose and me were like laughing a lot at Olivia but, we do that a lot and she knows we don't mean it badly it was just so funny. she like apun around before falling. I look over at Amber-rose who laughing so hard she is crying she does that a lot I don't even think she noticed.

"amber-rose , you are crying" I said

"really? I didn't notice" she said though her laughter whilst she wiped away her tears.

I look over at Adam who seems to be glaring at Austin wait, why would he be glaring at Austin , Austin just helping Olivia - oh I get it he likes her. I am going to have to talk to him about this later , Austin get ups and I think he is about to help Olivia up. Wait a second, Adam was getting jealous of Austin. This just made me laugh harder. Adam took steps closer to Austin and Olivia and he sort of gently shoved Austin out of the way.

"Thanks mate, I can take care of this." He says

austin just nods respectfully and moves out of the way. Suddenly I feel bad for laughing so much and I go to get some books, i guess amber-rose thought the same thing as she gets some books too. Although we were still laughing a bit. I look at amber-rose. whenever she laughs a small dimple appears, and I just, don't know what happens to me. I get this weird feeling in my stomach, in fact this happens whenever we are next to each other. She looks at me, realising that I was looking at her and gives me her 'what's wrong' looks, I shake my head.

Olivia comes up to us and snatches the books

"I'm glad you found that amusing" she says

she was trying to keep a straight face, and lets just say it didnt go very well, she just started smiling.

"okay let's get serious, what are we going to do with your shirt? You obviously don't carry a spear shirt right. So what are we going to do?" Amber-rose aks.

"umm, well as you guys are coming to my house, she can borrow something of mine..." Adam says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Olivias P.O.V

when Adam said that he would give me his shirt i just thought it was so sweet of him. my immediate reflex was i looked Amber. She looked at me too and we had like a 'ohmygod this is so cool' moment and when everyone started walking we like do something with our hands. I don't even know what it was but like we grabbed eachother hands flap then around slightly and squealed quietly. Yeah I know, we are weird.

"Are you guys coming?" Zac turns and says

"um yeah we are coming" amber replies for me

Ally P.O.V

well I thought it was pretty rude of crystal to do that, now Olivia has this massive brown coffee stain on her white blouse. She should really stop being so.. Rude, childish, immature. I was in my thoughts when I felt someone come and stand next to me. I turn to see Austin.

"what do you want?"

"Um nothing can i not just stand here?"

"yeah whatever."

"so what do you think of Cassidy?"

ugh he obviously likes her, and wants someone's approval. Even after what she just done. Typical, i knew he would be like that.

"well, I don't know, what do you think of her." I couldn't keep the irritation out of my words.

"well she is obviously not a nice person."

whatever.

thats about when the conversation ended. Alot of people would have thought this was awkward, but I enjoyed not talking to anyone, it gave me a chance to think, and in case you didn't realise, I like just thinking.

When we came to the mall we had come in Zac's car and Megan's car-which is bright pink can i just add- and now we couldn't drive Megan's car as she is not here right now.

"Well only five people can come in this I one of you guys have to walk. Any one...volunteer, sorry it's the only word i could think of"

I immediately _volunteered_ because I like walking.

"I will, just give me the address and I can make my own way."

"okay cool." Adam says before giving me his address.

"I will come with you" Austin suddenly says.

"Um no I'm not seven for gods sake I am seventeen, I can manage."

"I know perfectly well how old you are, but I am still coming with you."

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

me and ally walked in silence for a bit before she said

"we don't have to be standing directly next to each other if we aren't even going to talk "

"who said we won't talk? You never know we might" I replied as we continued to make our way to Adam's place

"no we probably won't, I mean what would we even talk about" ally replies

"umm... you?" I suggested, it was just a suggestion then I realised that it was a very good suggestion, I mean I really do want to get to know more about this mysterious girl that walked beside me right now.

"wait...what? no. we should talk about you if anyone " she reply's and I chuckle slightly before saying

"fine what do you want to know?"

"umm...about your family" ally replies, this was the first time I actually saw a bit if curiousness from ally, that's probably not even a real word, but its the only one that i can think of that actually fits, and she wasnt just telling me to go away or shut up either, an improvement

"hmm lets, se I have two sisters , one you already met Annabelle and I have another sister April ,she is like 18, she is studying in New York and I am not sure when she is coming back but, I think soon, and my parents work at moon's mattress kingdom if you didn't know that..so yeah thats my family how about yours" I say

"umm, well you know me and my mum works at sonic boom," she replies

"what about your dad?" I ask generally

she stays quite for a while before replying

"that, moon, is none of your businessays the she storms off ahead of me. I consider going after her but she probably needs some time to cool off, I mean it seemed like I actually picked at something there, although I still don't understand why, I mean all I asked about her dad. But she probably has her reasons. I look up at her and just think, what is it about her that makes me who curious about her, then I see a something in front of her, I looked at her to see if she noticed but apparently not, I start to jog towards her until i was only a few centimetres away,

"ally be-" but before I know it she slips on the 'thing' and falls backwards on me, I catch her in my arms, almost like a reflex. My head was facing downwards towards her and I could feel her breath against mine.

"hey ally are you okay?"

She grimaced

"does it look like I am okay, moon?" well i guess I asked for that.

"what hurts?"

"my knee, it burns." She tried to reach for her knee but her hand retreated, it probably hurt a lot. My hands felt her knee and I left wetness, I looked at my fingers and saw red. Blood.

"Okay ally looks like you grazed your knee, let me just out you...under that bus shelter and I will go to the nearest pharmacy and get something to help" I help her get up and lean her against me before leading her towards the shelter. I run across the road and towards the Main Street, I go to a drug store and get a first aid kit, and I run back to ally as fast as I could.

"Hey ally, I got this, I have to cleanse your cut first, it is going to hurt, so brace yourself"

Ally closed her eyes. I got out the cloth thing in the box, I dabbed it against her cut as gently as possibly before putting on a dressing on her graze.

"okay that should be fine. Can you walk now?"

"actually I could walk before, like I grazed my knee not break my ankle."

"oh oops." I felt embarrassed.

"we should get going" I say and walk, with ally beside me

"Austin?"

"yeah?"

"um, thanks, for helping me and yeah," I smiled when she said that, or was like it was so difficult.

"Anytime al"

"um what?"

"oh I mean, excuse me ally"

What will everyone think? They will probably get the wrong idea. But oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think do you like tell me who's character you like most <strong>

**please review **

**X heart made up on you r5 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys as my friend iliana sommers new story it is coming out soon yay she will finish it this time, so I hope you can maybe read it, she will be very grateful.**

**so i wanted to tell you guys to tell to before but, me and iliana ****are like exactly like olivia and amber**

**me being olivia i am such a geeky person(not that there anything bad about that) i am always falling or get pushed lol**

**and amber and iliana are quite similar, iliana is a bit more crazy though.**

**so in her new story it may include some of the characters form this story as they a based on real people and i gave her permission to use them so it isn't plagiarism. **

**disclaimer don't own anything except the story line and some characters (Zac Adam Vanessa Olivia and Amber-Rose **

**thanks for reading you guys really motivate me when you read and review so please review**

* * *

><p>olivia's P.O.V<p>

we arrived at adam house a while ago. I wonder what's taking austin and ally so long, they have been gone for a very long time. we are all sitting in the living room even megan and vanessa are back from shopping. right know zac and adam are gone to get some snacks , anyways i am wearing one of adam plain white shirts it is pretty baggy on me because he it like quite tall compared to me but, it is okay it also smells like adam , it nice but, i don't know how to explain the smell right now, but yeah

"hey Olivia ?" megan asks me

"uh...yeah?" i ask confused

"um...who's shirt is that it,s not yours cause it's way too big" she pauses for a bit before adding "it looks like a guy's shirt" she says making amber to start laughing, this cause's me to blush so i look down to cover the redness of my cheeks.

"it is a guys shirt isn't it?"megan continues, what seems like a one sided conversation and before i know it amber adds

"it's adam's" she said through laughter. this causes me to turn more red because amber is the only one who knows i like adam. And amber is also going to be the one with a broken nose once I get my hands on her, for making things even more awkward. It cannot get worse.

before megan can reply adam comes in the room. great timing adam ,we all look up at him, and stay looking at him. Adam stops walking, noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"um...austin and ally are here,...why are you all looking at me like that?"he asked genuinely confused

"Adam..." megan starts. oh no this can't be good "is that your shirt Olivia's wearing" told you this couldn't be good, I mean does she need clarification from everybody, amber already told her.

"um... yeah" he replies, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck while vanessa and megan give each other looks before adam says

"um.. well i got go...um yeah" he says before leaving the room trying to get out of the award situation, leaving me in the awkward situation. Everything was quiet and I just couldn't bear it anymore, I'm not very good in these situations.

"I have to...get my phone, I left it in the bedroom." Which wasnt technically lying as I did leave my phone. I get up and walk up the stairs.

Ally's P.O.V

after Adam opened the door for us, he went to the living room then walked back upstairs, me and Austin stayed in the corridor for a while trying to figure out what we were going to say to the others without making them squeal.

"Why can't we just say the truth?" Austin whispers

"because then they will say something like 'aww Austin helped ally, so cute'" I say trying to mimic their voices.

"Did you actually think it was cute?" Austin said out of the blue an ot kind of caught me off guard, I wasnt sure what to say. Did I find it sweet? I have no idea.

"that is irrelevant, maybe lets say that because I hurt my leg we were slow so we waited for a bus."

"Yes that's a good idea."

we walk into the living room, waiting for the questions to come rolling in, but Olivia is not there..

"what took you so long? Even Megan and Vanessa came back faster than you, ad they were shopping." Amber says

"I kind of hurt my leg so we decided to take the bus."

"Oh ally! Are you okay?" Vanessa asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine."

"let me see!" Megan pipes up

I show them my knee they amber asks

"who put that bandage on you? You didn't even have bandages with you."

me and Austin look at each other, we hadnt thought about that.

"oh I see, Austin bought it and put it on for you. Am I right?" Megan says

"Well..yeah." Austin says, scratching the back of him neck. What is it with guys and doing that?

"aww that's sooo sweet!" Megan and Vanessa squeal.

"um I am getting out of here. Where did Olivia go?" Amber says, before walking out.

Adams P.O.V

Zac insisted he talk to me about Olivia. He doesn't know I like her, in fact no one does. I don't want to tell anyone because...I don't know. He started of by saying how hilarious he thought me getting jealous of austin when he was helping olivia up was. I tried to tell him that I wasn't jealous but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay if you aren't going to admit that, at least admit that you like Olivia."

okay I guess I should have expected that, but I didnt know how to answer it. So I just said

"no I don't"

"yes Adam, yes you do"

"no I don't"

"yes you do."

"no I don't like Olivia" I almost shouted.

Then we heard clattering behind us.

Olivias POV (short)

i was about to walk into Adams room to get my phone when I heard muffled voices, i decided to knock in case they were having a private conversation. before I could know though I heard adam shouting 'I don't like Olivia' well that, to say the least, broke my heart. The first person I decided to like doesn't like me. Tears sprung to my eyes and I backed away. I have to tell amber, I have to tell amber, she will what to say to make me feel better. I backed away but stumbled and typical me i moved the coat hanger which made a loud rattling sound.

"what was that?" I heard Adam say. I couldn't stay lot any longer so i ran down te stairs.

Adams POV.

when we heard the rattling I thought someone was eavesdropping and heard me say that I don't like Olivia, but we went to see who it was but there was no one there. We decided to go back inside.

"So come on, I know you are lying, you do like Olivia, admit it." Zac said

"hmm.."

"why is it so hard?"

"excuse me? You never admit that you like Amber, I mean Amber-rose."

"what's wrong with me calling her amber-rose, it's her name."

"oh nothing." I say putting on an innocent face.

"So do you like olivia?" He asks again.

" do you like amber?" We both look at eachother waiting for the other to answer.

"okay let's answer together, we have to say yes or and followed by the person. Deal?" Zac nodded.

"3,2,1"

"I like Olivia"-"I like Amber-Rose" we say together. We grin. Mainly because we were both right about eachother, but also because we got something off our chests. So I finally admitted that I like Olivia. What now?

Amber-Rose's POV

i went up the stairs as at the top of them when i bumped into Olivia. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"oh liv, whats wrong?" I ask

the tears fell out of her eyes like little jewels.

"Adam." I didn't quite understand how Adams name would clear things up for me, but I guess he is involved.

"come on let's go in here." I say before leading her into the bathroom and give her a tissue. But she was no longer crying.

"tell me the whole story. I'm listening."

"Okay I was going to Adams room to get my phone but I heard voices so i was about to knock but then I heard Adam say that he doesn't like me really loud. He must really mean it. Oh amber, this is so..i don't know. The first time I like someone and he doesn't like me back, and even after he has done so many things so many times i was certain that there was a chance of us but then he just says that, and it was just...not nice to hear." Olivia talks a lot and says it very fast but this is the most ad the fastest she has talked.

"oh liv, don't worry, if Adam doesnt like you then that means there is someone else that will like you, you just have to wait for that person to come. I don't believe in love or anything but if he doesn't like you, or love you or whatever, some one will, for definite."

"Thanks amber." She says.

"no problem" I say before smiling

then ally walks in.

Ally POV

well walking into the bathroom I was not expecting to see amber there comforting Olivia, I mean Olivia never needs comforting she is always the happy one, and yeah it surprised me for sure.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask

they look at each other

"well..." And Olivia told me all about adam and her and even managed to fit in something about amber and zac. Well I thought I knew them, I was mistaken. I will do what I can to help them definitely as they would do the same for me. At this moment I will have to help mend Olivias broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>iliana sommers has been helping me with this story and it is co-written i thought i should say that before i forget again <strong>

**thanks for reading **

**i think you guys really encourage me to keep writing**

**so please review and tell me what you think**

**who is your favourite of the new characters **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the next chapter! :) hope you enjoy it.**

Ally's POV

I didn't know what to say to Olivia but it didnt really matter, she insisted that we pretended that nothing happened so that today could run as smoothly as possible. So we go into the living room with everyone else and shortly after we were joined by Adam and zac. As soon as they entered Olivia and Amber exchanged glances. Amber nodded at Olivia. Everything also went quiet, mostly because Olivia and amber were quiet. I look at everyone and when my eyes go to Austin her is already looking at me. I give him a 'what are you looking at' look, he just shakes his head. Well he's one weird person.

Amber-Roses POV

i am not good in awkward situations but I can't take them either, so I had to break the ice,

"soo, Austin, you have nice eyes," yes I know it was random, but it's the forst thing that I thought of, and Austin was sitting next to me.

"Why, thank you amber, you have very nice eyes too." Well first of all, he definitely thought it was a random question and secondly, was he for real? My eyes were brown. Wow so nice (!) i laughed slightly.

"no Austin, my eyes are not nice, they are ugly." This caught Zac's attention, he was sitting on the other side of Austin, so Austin was in between me and Zac.

"no. Let me see your eyes amber-rose."

"Um okay." I actually didn't know how to reply to that, so I just said okay. I leaned forward behind Austin so he could see more easily, Zac does the same. He looks into my eyes. Well, it was pretty awkward to say the least. I look at very thing apart from him.

"well how am I meant to see of you keep moving your eyes? Can you just look at me." He said jokily. I nodded and looked at care and stayed looking. Well that was the first time I have ever seen his eyes so clearly. So light brown, almost green. It had flecks of golden brown. They were so soft, and well just...nice. I realised we were getting closer, we were so close that I could feel his breath against my face and our noses would touch if i moved another millimetre. I looked away.

"um, well I have to go to the bathroom." I say and I leave and go upstairs.

Zac's POV.

i swear we were so close. Amber-Roses eyes were so beautiful, I don't even know what she was talking about. They werent just dark brown, but if you look carefully you can see flecks of dark, deep green. They were just magical. We were getting closer by the second, I didn't even realise until amber-roses breath softly hit my face. Then she looked away.

"um well I have to go to the bathroom." She says and goes upstairs.

Everyone goes quiet.

"hey were you guys, like, about to-" I knew what she was about to say so i cut her off

"no"

"Oh okay. It was soo cute though." Oh my. This is probably how Austin feels when they start fangirling. I heard a tweeting sound from next to me. I had no idea what it was when I realised it was Amber's notification, I picked up her phone and saw a message from 'Oliviaaaaaaa' it read:

_ohmygod, he was totally flirting with you, he obviously likes you, I mean..._

The rest was cut of and she needed to unlock her phone to see the full message. I looked up at Olivia but she looked at everything but me. Who was 'he'? Why was he flirting with Amber-Rose? Does Amber-Rose like him? WHO WAS HE? I needed to find out what the rest of the message said, I had to unlock it. I slid the thing and it asked for a password, it was all letters. Okay so what would Amber-Rose put her password as?

Amber-Roses POV

i walked down the stairs and back into the blocking room, as soon as I stepped inside everyone went quiet and looked at me. I was immediately suspicious. I walked towards my phone which I left on the coffee table. I stopped. My phone had moved, it moved more to the left and turned around. I narrowed my eyes and looked at everyone, they all looked innocent enough, although Austin an Olivia were holding back laughter. They both looked at Zac. I did the same.

"Zac..? What did you do?" I demanded.

"nothinggg" he pulled an innocent face. I picked up my phone while Zac walked towards the door, well he speed-walked towards the door. I pressed the button and then I read what it said on the screen.

"Zac Lindsay Alexander! Get your ass here right now!" I shouted. He slowly turned slowly on his heels.

"Yes, Amber-Rose?"

"Don't 'yes amber-rose me'! You locked my phone for HALF AN HOUR! Are your serious!?"

"umm..yes?" He shrugged.

"I swear you are soo dead!" I say before chasing after him. I am pretty strong and everyone knows that, that's one of the reasons people are scared of me.

Austins POV

after Zac and Amber ran off for a while, they returned, both with messy hair. Everyone found that suspicious.

"Umm, what were you guys doing..?" Vanessa asks, Megan nods.

"well she pumelled me to the ground then, then I got her off!"

"ahem, no. I let you go because I am a nice person"

"yeah well, same thing" Zac says.

we all laughed.

"Okay anyway, I thought a out this game. All of our names will be in a hat and everyone picks a name and they have to say three things they like about that person." Megan says.

"and you have to come up with three things, no less," Vanessa adds

"yeah that sounds cool" I say.

everyone else just nods.

So we all wrote our names and put it inside a hat. Megan shakes the hat before passing it around the 'circle' so very one picks out a name.

"okay I will start." Megan Says " I have...Olivia. Well I like Olivia because she is funny, nice, and we have quite a lot of things in common, which is quite surprising if you get what I mean." Megan smiled at Olivia who smiled back.

"me next." Vanessa says. "I have...Zac. Oh wow. This is a hard one."

"oi!" Zac shouts.

"kidding, okay I think Zac is very nice, he is...strange-in a good way! And funny..I think." Vanessa says.

"Okay my turn." Olivia says. "well, I have Amber, well I like amber because she loves doctor who and Sherlock like me, she is funny, and she always knows what to say. Although she is very vain.."

"Hey, you just had to add that in!" Amber laughed

"yupp." Olivia says.

"so me.." Amber says. "I have megan, wow this is very difficult, joking!" She adds after a pillow was thrown her way by Megan

"okay, I think you are... Funny? Umm kind? And you are funny."

"already said that." Megan says

"oh sorry, funny, kind, and you have nice hair?"

"what?"

"whaaaat? I can't be nice! Its too hard!"

"okay okay at least you said something good. So whos next? zac or Adam."

"I'll go." Zac pipes up " I have haha I have Adam. Well I like Adam because he's a cool guy, very funny and he, well I can trust him."

"Okay now my turn." Ally says, with a smile that lit her eyes. "Okay I have Austin. Oh great. This is definitely the most hardest. So I think he... Um I like him because...well... He is funny, nice, caring."

i looked at her, and smiled, she thought i was caring and funny and nice. But why was it so hard to say? Well, I guess that's girls for you.

"okay my turn," Adam says " I have Vanessa. I like her because she is...different, loud, funny"

okay now it was my turn.

"oh sorry, I need use the bathroom, sorry carry on without me." Ally says with a smile and walks up stairs.

"okay my turn finally, I have... Ally" well I should have expected that, she was the last one. "Um I like ally, because she has nice eyes, nice hair, she is kind, funny, she doesn't care about what others think about her but she is still caring and will never harm anyone, when she sings its like your in para-" I stop because I see Olivia and amber exchange smiles,

"what's wrong?"

"this game is called 3 thing I like about you, not 10,000 things I love about you." I was confused at first, but then I realised. I had said more than three things about ally. Wow, that was embarrassing, they are so going to start squealing. I completely lost track of what I was saying.

Ally walked back inside. I have everyone a 'shut up' look.

everything was silent. The silence was broken when both Zac's and Ally's phones rang, at the same time. Well, creepy or what. Thy excused themselves and went. When thu came back that looked kind of fed up.

"Ugh, I have to go home, guests are coming over." Ally complained.

"yeah, I have to go too, I am going to someone's house." Zac said.

well. What a coincidence..right?

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think ? review and tell me <strong>

**me and Iliana Sommers are friends and we know each other well so**

**some parts of this book are based on real life but, are exaggerated to fit the scene**

**and some of this stuff has happened to us but, not to that extent **

**you guys should check out iliana's new book it's complicated **

**x heart made up on you r5**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi sorry I know I haven't updated in a while and I am not gonna lie I was both being lazy but, I also had like 3 exams over two weeks and stuff so yeah so after iliana keep on pestering me to update her is the next chapter I am also writing a short multi-chapter raura story so please check that out**

**oh an Iliana WTH is UZ , my friend iliana is soo weird sometimes so yeah...**

**oh and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LAURA **

**is it just me or is it sooo coincidently that ross and her are one month apart exactly**

* * *

><p>ally's P.O.V<p>

I arrived home to find out my mom's boyfriend Derek and his son (who is about my age) were coming over. I don't even know why it was such an emergency that I had to come home straight away. I have met my mom's boyfriend before but not his son, to be honest I didn't even know he had one but anyways, I don't really mind Derek he seems extremely nice and stuff , one thing I really like about him he doesnt try and be like my dad because he knows he can never replace him instead he just acts like himself and is pretty cool. apparently his son goes to my school and he moved a few years ago (it was like one or two who knows), but I don't know if I have even met him because loads of people have moved here and I don't really pay much attention to them and they never really paid much attention to me except Austin. why does he even pay attention to me. I dont even know, that boy is so weird, but enough about Austin ... the anticipation of knowing who Derek's son is is killing me. what if I hate him and he is some real jerk ugh... I don't even know

_knock._ _knock_ ._knock _

they are here _finally,_ in case you didn't notice patience isn't my thing, my mom opens the door to her boyfriend Derek with a bunch of red roses .

"hello darling!" Derek says with so much enthusiasm i couldn't help but smile. He then hands the roses to my mother.

"awe... these beautiful! you shouldnt have," she say before kissing him on the lips.

"eww... I think I am gonna puke," I say. I just cannot handle to much touchy things.

"same here too. much PDA" says someone who is behind Derek who I assume is his son but, I cant see him as he is outside and it is fairly dark but, that voice is familiar,

Austin... nope I can tell his voice anywhere

adam...nope not really.

Zac... zac?

"zac?" I ask

"ally?" he also asks as he steps in the house.

"ah I see you two know each other ,ally be a dear and show Zac your room , while I set up dinner" mom says as she walks to the kitchen  
>"i'll help" zac's dad says following my mom into the kitchen.<p>

" I never knew my dad was dating your mom... small world ..right?" zac says as I lead him to my room

"yep very small... so here we are" I say I as I open the door to reveal my room

my room was fairly big it had three plain walls and one with red wall paper and some black, white and yellow music notes ,I had some red bedding to match , I also had a balcony and a on-suite bathroom . various instruments lay around the room, whule some hung on the wall.

* * *

><p>we talked for a bit till we had to eat. dinner wasn't awkward at all, like I thought it would be awkward, but actually it was quite fun. It felt like a full family. Something that had been missing in my house for a while. Me and Zac got on very well. It helped that we were close friends in school too, but you know. I just felt really comfortable around Zac and Derek, like they were always there.<p>

Mom stood up and tapped a fork lightly against her glass before saying "me and Derek have something to say"

"Mom you do know there is only two of us there was no need for that" I say

"Oh ally, don't ruin the moment!" Mum says with a smile. "anyway Derek would you like to tell them"

"Tell us what…exactly" Zac says

Derek stands beside mom before saying "um... well you see me and penny are getting married"

What? Marred already?! well actually it has been about a year since they started dating and I should have expected something but MARRIED?! Im am not angry or upset I am just shocked and confused... I really need some time to think about this. I must have zoned out because my mom says

"Ally dear are you okay"

"Um, what, yeah I am fine ...um I need some air" I say as I began to walk to the back yard

"Ally are you upset about this I know it's been hard on-"my mom starts before I cut her off

"Yes mom I am fine, really! I am happy for you I just need some air" I say before walking out.

I take a seat on the old swing set we have since I was young. there are two swings, they were creaky and a bit old but I still enjoyed sitting and thinking on them. I remember me and mom swinging on them as my dad pushed me back and forth. however, that was before, when mom, dad and I were one big happy family. I am happy to have a family again but it's just not the same you know, I get lost in my thoughts when Zac comes out and takes a seat on the other swing.

"You okay" he asks, concern filled his voice

"Yeah fine" I say leaving just an awkward silence before Zac breaks it to try and lighten the mood

"So…..a wedding. Olivias going to be fangirling about this when she finds out" he says

"Yeah hopefully it will cheer her up" I say looking up at the sky

"Cheer her up why is she upset" he asks confused. Oh crap. I wasn't meant to talk about this.

"No reason anyways it doesn't matter" I say hoping he will drop the subject

"Ally were going to be siblings so… no secrets"

"Ugh... Fine Olivia heard Adam say he does not like like her and she likes him you see so she was upset "I say

"This is great" I was completely shocked and kind of angry. Why was Zac happy that Olivia's heart was broken?

"What do you mean?"

"Adam likes Olivia too"

"But Olivia-"

"Let me explain…when we were talking he kept denying it so she must of heard only that part because he told me after I told him who I like" he says

"Oh cool he better tell her soon cause Olivia is like really upset….wait that do you like" I ask. I hope it's someone...amber obviously. They are sweet with eachother.

"Oh he will. And no one" he say

"Zac were going to be siblings so… no secrets" I say coping his tone.

"Fine! ILikeAmber-rose" he say fast

"What was that?"

"I like amber-rose okay" he say

"I know I heard the first time," I say giggling.  
>"Ugh..."Who do you like"<p>

"Oh me no one" I say causally cause I don't

"Really… are you sure…doesn't a blonde hair guy about yeay high sound familiar "Zac says putting a arm up to repeats Austin height

"I don't like Austin" I say

"Whatever you say" Zac very sarcastically says  
>"I told you I don't"<p>

"And I told you whatever you say" the sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Ugh..."

"Ally can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"How come you didn't hang out with anyone except Trish and Dez before Austin came" he asks looking me in the eye

"Umm…. That's kind of personal… and I don't trust you enough" I reply. I wasn't going to tell him about my dad. Not yet anyway.

"That hurt," he said placing his hand over his heart mocking hurt "I bet you will tell Austin first"

"No I wouldn't"

"I bet you ten dollars" Zac says letting out a hand for me to make the bet with him. Hmm. Sounds tempting.

"Deal" I say shaking his hand


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry guys I kind of made a mistake last chapter I fixed it ALLY DOESN'T LIKE ADAM LIKE THAT**

**here is the chapter**

* * *

><p>Trish is coming back from Spain today she had to visit her grandma because she was really ill, she has been gone for two weeks I haven't really talked to her and she has no idea about Zac or anything she does even know I go to music club, ugh… I am going to have to do a lot of explaining ,it's funny cause Trish was trying to get me to talk to others for ages and when she leaves for like 2 weeks I have like new friends, anyways Trish arrived yesterday so we are meeting at the mall and then she is going hang out and have a sleepover with Olivia and amber , I would of invited Megan and Vanessa but, they were busy so it is just but, anyways I prefer Olivia and amber no offence, but, yeah hopefully Zac don't ruin this `sleepover` thing but, knowing him he will cause him and his dad moved in a few days ago as they were living off rent and my mom thought that was pointless as our house is big enough for all of us we have 4 bedrooms, so we have more than enough we even have one spare as mom and Derek will share a bedroom, but he also will crash this cause amber is her or like he likes to call her amber-rose I have no idea why he does that cause she hates being called amber –rose apparently but, I never she her object to him calling her that if it was someone else then it's like don't call me that , you know what I don't even know , what goes up with those two ,I don't think anyone does . Anyways I have been waiting at minis for Trish about like 10mintues and she is late. Nothing's changed I see.<p>

"Trish…" I say waving my hand over to call her

"Ally, so…make any friends when I was gone" she asked taking a seat

"yup actually a lot of friends"

Seriously you must be kidding" she says seriously shocked

"No seriously I made friends is that so hard to believe… actually don't answer that"

* * *

><p>So we hang out talk about stuff I explain everything to Trish and now me, her, amber and Olivia are at my place chilling. Until zac walk in shirtless frickin' shirtless what is wrong with him.<p>

"hey ally have you seen my to-oh I never knew you guys were here hey" he says so calm and cool I haven't told them about him and the marriage yet well I told Trish but still

"zac what are you doing here" Olivia asks

"Oh you didn't tell them yet" zac completely ignores Olivia's question

"Tell us... What are you guys dating?" amber then asks with wide eyes

"Ewe what no our parents are getting married so he moved in" I reply quickly trying to get the thought out o my head

"Oh" amber and Olivia say in unison

"Ewe I can't believe you thought I would date him ugh.."

"Hey I am not that bad right amber-rose" zac says hopefully wow. The double meaning of that

"…um…o-okay" she replies

"zac can you get out and maybe put on a shirt?"

"whatever, I am going to call the guys over so we can have a sleepover all together well not a sleep over cause that's for girl a man sleepover you know what I am going to call it a man-over" zac rambled on

"okaaay" he is so weird sometimes

* * *

><p>We hung out, because it was still quite early we decide to sit outside and read Books or magazines, until zac who decided to bring Austin and Adam crash it they were messing around Austin was by the edge of the pool asking everyone for suggestion of what to do,<p>

us girls put away are books and stood up and thought we Austin slipped on a puddle and fell in the pool causing everyone to laugh after we stopped Austin was still in the pool.

"can you guys help me out?" Austin asked

Everyone looked at me

"huh…why me" I said while giving him a hand unfortunately I ended up in the pool with him , I look up at Austin to see his white shirt completely wet and see through showing his chest and abs ,I then realise I am also wearing white CRAP.

"Hey everyone jump in unless you're wearing white" my idiot brother well step- brother unofficially since our parents are not married yet but still.

Me and Austin go to get changed and we do when we were going to do something after changing I slip on a wet trail fortunately Austin catches me

"wow you okay how did this wet trail get here cause it wasn't us" he says when we here laughing and murmurs we look at each other and follow them to find that the rest were spying on us ugh…

"Guys what the hell you were spying on us" I say

"Yup just making sure you and Austin weren't having some make out session somewhere" zac says causing me to turn red and choke on air

Amber's P.O.V

After everyone getting changed in our spare clothes since were staying her I felt cold and forgot my jumper

"Ally do you have a jumper I could borrow" I ask

"yup upstairs on third on the right, passed the bathroom" she replies I nod and go upstairs to get it umm which room I watch in to a random room when I see a grey jumper I grab it and put it on I don't bother checking in the mirror is it just me or is it quite big for me um…probably just me I go to the living room where everyone except zac is (he went to get some snacks)

"Amber that's not my jumper" ally says I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion before I can ask her what she meant zac comes in

"Hey I got the snack- Amber-Rose why are you wearing my jumper" he asks I turn red and reply

"oh sorry I thought it was ally's I will go and take it off" I begin to make my way out ogf the room when he grabs my arm causing tingles to run down it and says

"It's okay, I don't mind it kind of suites you anyway"

"okaaay…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter isn't that good and is short but sorry I really am <strong>

**please review I feel like no one is reading **

**so please can I get 3+ review (I don't usually do this but, I feel like no one is reading so tell me what you think and who is your favourite new character or couple besides from auslly)**


End file.
